Engel
by S. Crovax
Summary: Ele encontrara seu anjo, aquela que o levaria ao Paraíso, e a queria para si para sempre. Mas a eternidade só viria depois. SasuHina CHIBI oneshot /pior summary que eu já fiz --'/ presente para Borboleta escarlate


(**Borboleta escarlat****e**, aí está:)

**Engel**

_Sorri Leve sorriso, em que a ventura,__  
__lhe deflui da alma, fresca, rósea, leve...__  
__Olha-nos... E esse olhar não se descreve__  
__- eflúvio de bondade e de candura . . .__**  
**_

"Mamãe, o que acontece com as pessoas quando elas morrem?"

O pequeninho Uchiha Sasuke tentava satisfazer a sua curiosidade depois de saber o que acontecera a sua avó.

"Elas encontram-se com anjos que as levam ao céu." Mikoto respondeu em um sussurro.

Sasuke viu pequenas lágrimas saírem dos olhos de sua mãe, e perguntou-se porque todos por ali pareciam fazer o mesmo. Ele ainda não compreendia o que a morte significava, ele achava que sua avó havia sido levada por esses tais anjos para um lugar onde ela seria feliz para sempre.

"Mamãe, o que são anjos?" A cada resposta, outra pergunta se formava em sua mente.

"Anjos são as criaturas mais belas que existem. Eles também são são muito bondosos."

"Por isso que eles levaram a vovó?"

"Sim, querido." Mikoto usou um tom que pretendia encerrar a conversa, pois o padre começava a rezar.

Depois do enterro, Sasuke pediu a sua mãe para deixá-lo ir até o parque para brincar. Mikoto assentiu, imaginando que seu filho menor não precisava ficar perto de adultos em luto.

_Fitando-a assim, seja um momento breve,__  
__nossa alma fica mais ideal, mais pura . . .__  
__Diante dessa dulcíssima figura,__  
__quem há que do terrestre não se eleve?_

_Um anjo...  
_

Foi assim que Sasuke reconheceu a menina que encontrou no parque. Ela parecia tímida, estava ligeiramente encolhida sentada em um banco. Seu curto cabelo tinha um tom escuro de ameixa, seus olhos lavanda reluziam com a luz, e sua pele era como o primeiro floco de neve que cai.

"Oi." Ele disse quando seus pés levaram-no inconscientemente de encontro ao anjo.

"Olá." Ela respondeu. Sua voz era doce, calma.

"Meu nome é Sasuke. E o seu?"

"Hinata." Ela disse, com um sorriso como o Sol de verão e um leve rubor em sua face angelical.

_Que sutil sedução! Ah, se eu pudesse__  
__tê-la junto de mim, falar-lhe, ouvi-la!__  
__Como essa fixidez sua entristece!_

"Hinata-chan, você é um anjo?" Sasuke perguntou-lhe, demonstrando expectativa.

"Eu não sei." A expressão de Hinata denotava dúvida.

"Você sabe o que é um anjo?" Sasuke testou.

Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto segurava-a com as mãos que apoiara nos joelhos.

"Minha mãe me disse que anjos são criaturas bonitas e boas e que eles levam você para um lugar onde você será feliz para sempre."

Os olhos da interlocutora do pequeno Uchiha arregalaram-se em espanto e em seus lábios formou-se um sorriso de admiração.

"Hinata-sama, pecisamos ir."

As crianças foram interrompidas por uma voz adulta, respeitadora, mas, ainda assim, intromissora.

Era a governanta que tomava conta de Hinata. Ela alegou que já estava ficando tarde e que, se Hinata não voltasse logo, Hiashi-sama ficaria preocupado.

_Mas... não! Antes assim, vaga, tranqüila__  
__e intangível, sorver em muda prece__  
__e emanação celeste que ela estila._

"Tchau, Sasuke-kun." Disse Hinata, em voz chorosa.

O Uchiha não pôde se despedir, pois a governanta já levava Hinata embora a passos rápidos.

"Adeus, meu anjo. Eu esperarei por você." Foi tudo o que ele disse, igualmente triste com a saída de seu precioso anjo.

Desde esse dia, Sasuke nunca mais viu o seu anjo. Mas ele sabia que eles se encontrariam quando a hora chegasse. Até lá, ele cumpriria a promessa que fizera e continuaria esperando.

Esperando o dia em que seu anjo o guiaria ao Paraíso e ambos poderiam ter o seu feliz para sempre.

* * *

N/A:

Minha primeira tentativa de chibi (percebe-se, não?). Incrivelmente, eu não odiei. Mas só eu mesma para fazer uma fic praticamente dark com personagens infantis .-.

O soneto intercalado com a fic é Angélica, de J. G. de Araujo Jorge. Engel é anjo em alemão (e também é o nome de uma música do Rammstein *-*)

Enfim,

Reviews? :3


End file.
